


I Dreamed a Dream

by Shellyb04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinni & Genies, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky wakes up one morning to find herself married to Sam Winchester. How has this come to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, my Becky/Sam story. Sorry there's no actual Castiel, but he seems to refuse to allow me to write him. Please leave a review or kudos. Thanks.

Becky Rosen rolled over onto her husband’s chiseled, toned chest.  She nuzzled into the warmth for a moment before her eyes flew open and she stared up at the sleeping face of Sam Winchester.   She closed her eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again.  He was still there. 

The blonde rolled over facing the wall.  Had she finally progressed to full on hallucinations?  Maybe if she just ignored it, it would go away.  This was a dream…granted a really lovely perfect dream, but still a dream.  The blonde pinched herself and jumped when it actually hurt.  So she was awake.  Great, Becky thought, I’ll just go back to sleep until the nice hallucination disappears.

A few seconds later, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist.

“Good morning, Mrs. Winchester,” Sam’s voice slid over Becky as he placed a kiss on her neck.  Becky jumped out of bed.  “Becky babe, what’s the matter?”  Sam’s voice had a confused tone as he tried to figure out what had happened.

“What…why are you here?” 

“Um, cause this is our home.” He said, still clearly trying to wake up. 

“No, this is my…” Becky trailed off as she glanced around the room she never remembered seeing before.  “Where are we?”

“Home.” Sam got out of bed and Becky quickly averted her eyes from the naked man. “Babe…”Sam’s voice sounded scared,” What’s wrong?” 

Becky could no longer contain her nervous giggle.  Sam Winchester, a very naked Sam Winchester at that, was advancing toward her.

“Could you…maybe put some clothes on?”  Becky asked.

“You first,” Sam smirked as Becky squeaked and grabbed the blanket from the floor wrapping it around herself.  “Or we could take advantage of our mutual day off and forget clothes.”  Becky screwed her eyes shut as Sam advanced.

“No, I think, um, Dean…Dean is supposed to come over isn’t he?”  Becky prayed he was.  There was only so much temptation a girl could take.

“Oh, yeah, that’s right.”  Sam’s voice sounded sad and Becky cracked one eye open and watched Sam slip his boxers on.  She was only human after all.  “I’ll whip up some breakfast.  He’ll probably be here soon.” 

Becky nodded.  “I’ll just jump in the shower.” 

Sam pouted at her.  “That’s not fair.  You know how I love showering with you.” 

Becky felt her eyes widen and she quickly scrambled for an excuse to keep the man out of the shower.  Not because she minded, but….well she didn’t want Dean to kill her when he showed up later.  “Then next time, wake up earlier.”  She tried for a teasing smile, but it was more likely a grimace by the look on Sam’s face.  She grabbed her clothes and bolted to the bathroom locking the door behind her.  Becky quickly turned on the water and leaned back into the relaxing spray. 

“What would the Winchesters do?” Becky thought quickly racking her brain.  Her brain supplied tons of situations where the hunters played along until they figured out what was going on.  “Just play along…I can do that.  I just have to play along and keep Sam at a distance till Dean gets here.”

“Babe, you okay in there?” Sam’s voice carried through the door.

“Fine,” Becky said, “just be a minute.”  The woman glanced around the shower.  There was her favorite shampoo, her razor, shaving cream, body wash mixed in with things that clearly belonged to a man…Sam’s things.  Part of Becky wanted to laugh giddily.  She quickly finished up, dressed, and headed out to the kitchen where Sam was waiting.

“Feel better, Babe?” Sam asked, standing and wrapping his arms around the small woman.

“Yeah, I…uh I think so.”  Becky responded, trying to appear normal.

“Good,” He kissed her forehead, “no scaring me like that.”

“Sorry,” she smiled tightly at him.  “Did you say something about breakfast earlier?”

Sam’s flashed a wide grin.  “Yep, have a seat.  Eggs and bacon for milady.”  He placed the plate in front of her and quickly grabbed his own.  The two began eating and Becky felt a sense of déjà vu.  This was exactly what she’d imagined her life could be like when she’d married Sam last year.  Becky didn’t have long to dwell on that before Dean entered the house.

“Knock, knock. You decent, Sammy?” 

Becky immediately shot out of her chair and ran toward Dean’s voice.  “Dean, thank god.”  She looked quickly behind her, glad to see Sam was taking his time.  “I have no idea what’s going on, but I swear I haven’t made any deals or slipped Sam anything.  I just woke up here.  Please don’t kill me.”

Dean gave Becky a concerned look. “Is Sam okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.  He just…he thinks we’re married.”

Dean’s look changed to confusion.  “You are.  At least you were last week…at ya know that big party Bobby made us have.”

Becky felt the blood drain from her face.  Bobby Singer and Dean Winchester believed she had married Sam.  Sam believed they were married...what was going on?

“You don’t remember any of that do you?” Sam asked, finally entering the room. 

Becky turned a tear filled gaze toward him, “No.”

Sam rushed forward and pulled Becky into his arms.  “We’ll figure this out, Beck, I promise.”

“What’s the last thing you remember before waking up this morning?” Dean asked once Sam had settled her onto the couch.

Becky thought back, “I was walking home.  My friend Diane had convinced me going out would help me put…someone behind me.  But it was miserable.  I cut through this alley and…maybe someone grabbed me.”

“Becky, you were here working all last night,” Sam spoke patiently.  “I tried to get you to come to bed, but you were so wound up from our trip you couldn’t sleep and you wanted to write a few chapters.”

“Of what? I’m not working on any stories right now.” 

Sam and Dean exchanged a look.  “You always have a story, Becky,” Dean spoke as he pulled Becky over to the desktop in the corner of the room.

“See?”  Sam said, pulling up the most recent files.  Becky let her eyes skim over the page.  It was exactly what she’d just described: a woman was being attacked by a vampire in an alley just down from a club. 

“It must have been a dream,” Becky spoke slowly. 

Sam pressed a kiss to her head.  “Must have been a bad one for you to still be stuck in it.  Listen, I can stay here.  Dean and Cas don’t really need my help-“

“No, go.  Do your brother thing. I’ll be fine. “ 

Both brothers gave the woman disbelieving looks.

“I promise.  If something happens, I’ll call,” she held up the cell phone she assumed belonged to her.

“Fine,” Sam spoke.  “Let me jump in the shower and we can go,” he told his brother.

“No hurry, Sam.  Cas is waiting at the motel for us.” 

Sam nodded and exited the room.

“So what’s really going on, Becks?” Dean asked as soon as his brother was clear.

“I must have hit my head or something last night,” Becky said, her voice lost.  “But how…I mean this can’t be real.  Do you remember what I did to Sam?  There’s no way he should be married to me.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “What did you do to Sam?”

“Uh, I tied him up and almost sold my soul to make him eternally love me,” Becky gave Dean an incredulous look. “Remember?”

“How could I forget that?” Dean asked.

“I dunno, but apparently Sam did because there is no other way to explain him marrying me after all that.”

“Becky, he never stopped being married to you.  Remember, he said you were right about the fact that he enjoyed being married and you did know more about him than any woman ever could.”

“We didn’t have it annulled?” Becky was completely lost now.

“Nope, Sam decided he would stay married to you for a bit.  Granted, we still high tailed it out of town, but you guys started calling each other every night. He made you talk about something besides our books and you let him rant about whatever case we were on.  Then, once we got Cas back, Sam became semi-retired.  He still helped with the whole Leviathan thing, but…he came back to you.”  Dean shook his head.  “How can you not remember this?”

“How could you let him stay married to me?”

“I never said I liked it, but the longer you two stayed together the more I got to know you.  You’re a generally all right chick, Becky.  A little crazy, but generally all right.  Plus, you convinced Sam to go back to school and that right there was when I knew you were right for him.”

Becky jerked her head in surprise.  “You just complimented me.  Maybe you’re all under a curse.”

Dean grabbed Becky’s hand.  “Or maybe you should get some sleep.  I’ll have Sam home in a jiffy.  I really just need his law brain to help Cas and I with a jam.  Okay?”

Becky nodded as Sam entered the room.

“I’ll be home this afternoon, hopefully.”

“Okay,” Becky said, plastering on a fake smile. 

Sam pulled her into a hug, “Love you.” He pressed his lips to Becky’s. 

“Love you too,” Becky responded once her husband (and didn’t that make Becky’s heart squeal) had pulled back. 

The brothers left a few minutes later.

 “This is my life,” Becky breathed, trying to convince herself.  She glanced at the wall above her.  There was the picture from their Vegas wedding right next to a photo of both Winchesters, Castiel, and Bobby in suits. 

As Becky made her way around the room, she saw scattered pictures of her and Sam in various places, including her parents’ cabin.  Becky finally made her way to the couch and closed her eyes.  There was something familiar about all this, but what was it? 

She let her mind sift back through all the Supernatural books before stumbling onto _What is and What Should Never Be_. Dean had been captured by a Djinn who made him think his greatest wish had been granted and his mother was still alive. 

Becky felt tears prick her eyes.  Of course this wasn’t real.  She’d known that.  After all there was no way Sam could have forgiven her for all the things she’d done.  She must have just wished that Sam had wanted to be married to her.  Why did it have to feel so real?

She straightened up and blinked back her tears. She should just kill herself now and get out of wherever the Djinn had her.  Then, she could just forget this whole thing had happened. 

Becky glanced toward the framed photographs with a bittersweet smile.  After a moment, her gaze turned thoughtful.   Maybe she didn’t have to leave.  She wasn’t actually hurting Sam by having her dream and it’s not like there was anyone to miss her in the real world.  She rubbed her hand across a picture of the two of them kissing.  None of this was real, but she could have it.  She could be Mrs. Rosen-Winchester and help the boys. She could enjoy years of love with Sam before she died.  And here, even Dean liked her. Granted he still thought she was crazy, but he liked her.  She had a family and friends who didn’t think she was insane.  Dean had even said she was good for Sam.  Decision made, she turned towards the bookshelf.

“Becky Winchester, this is your life.”  The blonde laughed as she pulled the nearest photo album off the shelf.  A picture could tell a thousand words and Becky needed to play catch-up on her life.

When Sam finally made it home that night, he found his wife surrounded by photo albums and tears tracks drying on her cheeks as she watched a video.   Sam glanced at the screen to find his own face staring back.  Dean had taken the video at the vow renewal Bobby had insisted the couple have once Sam had finally realized he loved Becky.

“Babe,” he said, pushing the photo album away so he could snuggle with his wife.  “What’s going on?”

She turned and gave him a radiant smile, “I’m just so happy.  And I’m glad I seem to make you happy.”

Sam kissed Becky’s parted lips gently.  “You absolutely make me happy.”  He dove back in for another kiss and soon Becky was eagerly kissing him back.

When Sam eventually lifted the woman to carry her to the bedroom and show her exactly how happy she made him, he heard her murmur, “I could definitely get use to this.”

The next week flew by and Becky was settling into this new life fairly easily.  She was happy, married, and her husband was completely besotted with her.  Yet somehow, he was still Sam.  It wasn’t like when she’d whammied him into love.  He didn’t think every little thing she did was cute.  They even had a real fight one night when they disagreed on how Dean was handling a case. It was fairly easily resolved when Sam was proven correct, but Becky still couldn’t help being happy by the fact that things were perfectly imperfect…until their anniversary dinner.

The night had started out just right.  Dean, Cas, and Bobby had taken Sam and Becky out for dinner at an expensive restaurant.   She was halfway through her appetizer when it happened.  Just over her husband’s shoulder, she could see a very different Sam.  This one looked like he was in a daze and when Becky looked away for a moment, he was gone. 

So the Djinn had Sam.  Becky felt her shoulders fall.  Why couldn’t the guys have stayed away for a few more days?  She decided to finish dinner before figuring out what to do.  Her Sam noticed something was off, but managed not to bring it up until they were heading home.

“Becky baby, are you okay?  You’ve been really quiet since the restaurant.”

She smiled over at him sadly and pulled his knife out of the glove compartment.  “I’ve known for awhile, Sam.  I know where I am and what this all is.  I know a Djinn has me.”

Sam’s gaze turned sad.  “Are you going to end it?”

“I have to.”

“But Becky, aren’t we happy?” Sam pleaded.

“The happiest,” Becky agreed as tears began to slip down her cheeks.  “And I would have gone on pretending it was real for the rest of my life.”

“Then why?”

“Because the Djinn has the real Sam.  And no matter how much I love this…this fantasy, I can’t let him die, not if I can help it.”  She leaned over and pressed a kiss to her husband’s lips one last time before plunging the knife into her own chest. 

*****

Becky’s eyes opened to a dismal building.  Her wrists were tied, but not tightly.  In a few moments, she had wriggled them free and pulled the needle from her neck.  She glanced around the room and sure enough, there was Sam, hanging limply.  The Djinn wasn’t in sight so Becky ran over and yanked the needle from the hunter’s neck.  She slapped his face lightly a few times.

“Sam, Sam, wake up, c’mon Sam.” 

“Dean…” Sam’s voice called out hoarsely.

“He’ll be here soon, Sam.”  She reassured.  Becky pulled a chair over and began untying his wrists.  Before she even had the first knot undone, there was a yell as the Djinn reentered the room and spotted her.  “Crap.” She jumped down and took off running out of the room. Hopefully Sam would be okay until she could get- Becky’s progress stopped as she ran smack into Dean.

“Thank god.  The Djinn is just through there.”  

Dean gave her a surprised once over.  “You okay?”  He asked. 

“Better than Sam will be if you don’t get in there.” 

At the mention of his brother, Dean nodded and headed into the room, Becky right behind him.  Once Dean had engaged the monster, Becky made her way back to Sam.

“Sam, you awake.  C’mon, there’s no way I can carry you,” she spoke, trying to loosen the last knot.

“Becky?” Sam’s said, in a confused daze.  “Where’s Jess?  She was just-”

“I’m so sorry, Sam.  There’s a Djinn and-“At those words, Sam’s face changed.

“I understand,” he said, pulling his arms down. 

“Dean’s got him in there.”

Sam nodded and quickly made his way over to help his brother.  Becky sat down heavily as she waited for the men to finish with the creature.  She didn’t have to wait long and soon the Winchesters were heading to their car.

“Any chance I could get a ride?” The blonde asked with a shiver.  Her shoes and jacket were long gone and she was trying her best not to let the hunters see how upset she was.

“Sure,” Sam said kindly.  “I think we can manage that.”  He grabbed a coat from the trunk of the Impala and wrapped it around her.  “Thanks, by the way.  That was…that was really brave.  I dunno if I could have done the same.”

She smiled sadly.  “You would have.  Once you realized what was going on, you wouldn’t have hesitated to save me.”

“I don’t know about that.  After all, that dream life wasn’t so bad,” Dean’s voice held a knowing tone.

“No, it really wasn’t.”  Becky got into the back of the car and watched as Sam and Dean put their weapons away before piling in.  Tears slid down her cheeks as she thought of the other Sam and Dean, the fantasy ones. 

The group quickly made their way to Becky’s apartment.

“Do you guys wanna rest a bit?” Becky asked.  “I promise not to do anything…weird.”

Dean started to refuse.  “We’ve got a long drive.”

“I just…I really don’t want to be alone.”

The brothers exchanged a long look before Dean gave an almost imperceptible nod.

“Okay, but just for a little while” Sam spoke. 

Becky limped into the building with the men slowly following.  When they reached her door, Becky couldn’t seem to make her hands stop shaking long enough to unlock it.

“Are you sure you don’t need a hospital?” Sam asked.

Becky shook her head.  “I just need some rest.  I’ll be fine. I’m pretty sure I was only there a few hours.”  The brothers followed her in and she quickly put on a pot of coffee.

Awkward silence reigned in the apartment until Becky had poured all three of them a mug of coffee.

“How did you find us, Dean?”  she asked, wanting to fill the silence.

“Oh, just old fashioned investigation,” Dean gives Becky a kind smile. 

“Or the fact that he knew where I was when I went missing,” Sam spoke rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, well, if you hadn’t run off by yourself, I wouldn’t have had to save your ass.”  Dean turned a cocky smile toward his brother.

“Oh because I’m always the one who runs off,” Sam said incredulously. 

Becky sat back and let the brothers’ banter roll over her.  This was familiar…or at least it felt like it.  She was already dreading the hunters’ exit which would leave her in silence until she had work on Monday.

“Becky, when did you start reading fantasy?”  Sam spoke, breaking Becky from her reverie.  Apparently, the subject had changed since she’d last been paying attention.

“Oh, I’ve always loved fantasy, since I was a kid.  Everything from _Lord of the Rings_ to _Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_.  I’m starting Terry Pratchett’s Discworld series next week.”

“Those are hilarious, very Monty Python-esque.” Sam said, getting excited about talking to Becky for once. 

“That’s what I’ve heard.”

“How is _Hitchhiker’s Guide_?  I’ve seen the movie, but I never could find a good copy of the book.”

“Oh, it’s hysterical.  The movie doesn’t even begin to touch on the humor.”  Sam continued to browse through Becky’s bookshelves before coming to one filled with slightly older books.

“Becky, why do you have a collection of Grimoires and other supernaturally inclined books?” Sam asked with wonder.

“Well, part of it was for research when I was writing my f-fanfics,” Becky’s eyes lower for a moment before she soldiered on, “and then, once I knew this stuff was real, I figured I ought to be informed.”

Dean turned a surprised eye toward the girl.  “Makes sense,” the older brother said with a confused look in his eye. 

Sam picked up and flipped through several tomes and asked Becky questions about them.  Between the small supernatural library and the fantasy books Sam kept getting distracted by, time flew by for Becky.  When Dean finally stood up, Becky was surprised to see the men had been there for a couple of hours.

“Well, I know you geeks like to talk, but Sammy and I really do need to get out of here.”

Becky felt her face fall. “Of course.  I’m sorry.”  She began walking the brothers to the door.  “Thanks again, for saving me.”

“Hey, you saved me,” Sam said with a smile. 

“Hang on a minute,” Becky suddenly rushed back to her bookshelf.

“Now, you’ve done it.  I swear if she asks us to sign her Supernatural books…” Dean’s voice trailed off as Becky returned to the brothers and handed Sam a leather bound book.

“Here.  It’s the _Hitchhiker’s Guide_ series…for you.”

“Becky, I’m not taking your book.”

“Call it a loan,” Becky said, content on never seeing the book again.  “You can bring it back if you’re ever up my way again.”

Sam gratefully took the book.  “Thanks.”  He reached his hand into his pocket and handed Becky a crumpled up piece of paper.  “If you need anything, let us know.”

Dean’s face took on a pinched expression.

“Sure, and my number’s in the front.  You should call me to let me know what you think of it,” Becky offered shyly.  “But only if you have time.”  She spoke hastily, “I know that you get busy.”

“I will.” Sam smiled, “And thanks for the coffee,” and with that the brothers’ left. 

Becky almost wadded up the number and threw it into the trash.  Sam had already proven he wasn’t like her dream Sam and she didn’t know if she could want him to be.  She hesitated when she reached the trash can.  One never knew when a supernatural need might come up, so the small blonde pinned the number to her fridge and then turned back to her apartment, determined to forget her most recent adventure with the brothers Winchester.

A week later, Sam called to exclaim over Arthur Dent and Ford Prefect’s hysterical bromance.  Two days later, he called to ask about one of the supernatural tomes he’d noticed before.  The next night he called to thank her.  The information had saved their life.  Before Becky knew it, she and Sam were exchanging calls almost every night.  Sometimes it’s just to talk about whatever part of Hitchhiker’s Guide that Sam had been able to read that week and other times it was to get help with whatever monster they’re hunting.  Becky had quickly becoming an expert in web searches for dead languages as well as ancient rituals.

When three days went by without a call, Becky dialed the number Sam left her. After what felt like ages, Dean finally answered.

“Listen Becky, I really don’t have time to answer any questions about us right now.  I’m a little busy-“

“Dean, shut up.  Is Sam okay?”  Becky asked quickly.

“Did Chuck call you or something?”  The brother’s confused voice asks.

“No, it’s just been a few days since I’d heard from Sam and since he mentioned you were hunting a particularly angry spirit I wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Silence reigned over the line for a full minute before Dean responded, “What do you mean a few days?  I thought Sam hadn’t talked to you since we left Delaware.”

“Who do you think looked up the translation of that Greek text last week?  Or found the rare animal bone for that ritual last month?”

“I just figured Sammy had…”

“You’re welcome.  Now where is he?”

“He’s fine, at least he is now,” Dean’s voice carried a sad tone.  “It was touch and go there for awhile.”

“What happened?”

“Believe it or not, hit and run.  Nothing supernatural about it.  Just a stupid teenager that the sheriff has already caught.”

“Can I…would it be okay if I come see him?”  Becky asked quietly.

“Yeah, I guess.  I mean he’s not awake yet or anything.”

“Where are you?” 

Dean rattled off the name of a town and Becky had booked a flight before stopping to really think about it.  When she’s onboard the plane and is forced to stop, she asks herself what she’s doing.  This isn’t the Sam from her dream, but she knows that already.  That Sam hadn’t loved Douglas Adams or asked for her help.  And she wasn’t rushing to the Sam Winchester from the Supernatural books by Chuck Shurley either.  She was just hurrying to a guy she liked to laugh with and one who occasionally needed her help.  Becky smiled softly.  Maybe the fangirl was growing up after all.

Becky met Dean at the hospital.  He quietly showed her where his brother was and the duo sat down to keep the comatose man company. 

After a few minutes, Dean spoke haltingly.  “I get it, ya know.”  Becky looked over at him.  “I get what that Djinn had to have put you through.  It must have felt perfect.  I know it did for me.”

Becky nodded slowly, “It did.  I knew it was fake though.” 

Dean glanced up at her quickly. “How-”

“I’ve been a Supernatural fangirl for way too many years to actually believe that things can ever go that easily.”   She dropped her head down, unable to look at Dean.  “I was content to stay there too.  I had everything: a family who loved me, a husband who adored me, and I got to be a part of your lives.”  Becky’s voice cracked as she tried to prevent her tears from falling.

“So why didn’t you stay?”  Dean asked quietly.  There were times part of him wished he could have stayed in that perfect little bubble, even if it was fake.

“I saw Sam…the real Sam, like you got flashes of the girl around you.  I was the same, only with Sam.  It was our anniversary dinner.  Everyone was laughing and then just at the door was the real Sam.   And that was it.  I couldn’t let someone else die because I wanted my selfish dream.”

Dean looked at Becky as if he was really seeing her for the first time.  “You know that Sam’s not-“

“I know he’s not the Sam from the dream, Dean.  I’m not stupid.  I know that a girl like me and guys like you never end well.  Remember I read all of Chuck’s books.” 

Dean nodded and turned back to his brother.  “You’re not what I thought, Becky,” the man said quietly.  “And honestly, with all we’ve lost recently, I’m not sad that we found you again.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Don’t mention it.  Seriously, never ever.”

“I know, no chick flick moments.” 

Dean gave her a confused look.

“It’s a quote from the very first book in Chuck’s series.  Sam starts to talk to apologize for going off on you about your parents and you-“

“I tell him ‘no chick flick moments, Sammy’ and he calls me a jerk,” Dean’s smile goes wide at the memory.  “I haven’t thought about that in years.  The good old days, where monsters were monsters and things were simple.”

Becky nodded.  “I reread that first book every year,” she confesses, “especially now that I know you both.  It’s good to remember both of you when things were simpler.”

“I guess it is.”  Dean turned away from Sam.  “Okay before this gets more awkward, I’m going for food.  Can I grab you something?”

“An extra of whatever you get should be fine,” Becky said.  “I’ll stay with him.”

Dean thanks her and disappears down the hall.

“Okay, Sam, time to wake up.  This isn’t funny anymore.  You’re scaring Dean and we both know that is never fun.”

Becky sat with Sam until Dean came back.  After that, they alternated shifts.  When Sam finally opened his eyes three days later, both Becky and Dean were there to greet him. 

Becky went home the next day, but not before Sam gave Becky a brief kiss to thank her.   When Sam showed up a few days later with the _Hitchhiker’s Guide_ in hand asking to bunk on her couch until his leg heals, Becky unintentionally began to hope.

 _Two Years Later_ …

“Meet Mary Ellen Winchester,” Becky smiled tiredly as Sam handed the little girl to her uncle/godfather.

“She’s gorgeous, Becks,” Dean spoke softly. 

Sam leaned down to kiss his wife on the forehead.  “She did so great, Dean,” the man smiled proudly.

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Becky asked as Dean cooed to his goddaughter.

“You didn’t,” Sam said sweetly, “We did.”  As his lips touched hers, Becky Winchester was truly happy.  She closed her eyes to rest for a bit. 

*****

When she wakes up, the room is empty.  There is no Sam, no Dean, and no Mary anywhere in sight.  Becky begins looking around the room rapidly.  Where could they be?  The guys would never leave her in a hospital alone and unprotected, not without telling her.  Becky’s world begins to right itself when she sees a note with Sam’s handwriting.

_Becky,_

_This is probably really confusing for you, but you were captured by a Djinn.  We barely got you out in time._   _Sorry you have to wake up alone, but there was a poltergeist a few hours away.  The Doctor’s say you’re going to be just fine and likely a little weak for a few days.  Dean said to make sure you know that the Djinn probably had you for a day and a half at most. It may have felt like longer, but it wasn’t.  So, yeah, glad you’re going to be okay._

_Sincerely, Sam Winchester._

The room spins around Becky Rosen. None of it was real.  There were no long talks on the phone or staying up late watching some geeky movie.  No wedding, no…Becky gasped, no Mary.  She and Sam had spent months planning the nursery to be just right.  But, that never happened. 

Becky crumples the letter and begins to sob.  She’s still alone after all.


End file.
